The Evil Mind Of Dr Muraki
by kurama and hiei fav girlf
Summary: Muraki's got big plans for Tsuzuki as usual and once again it's up to Hisoka to save him. With both our heroes finding themselves in a tight spot both mental and physically will Muraki finally get what he's always wanted? Read and Review please!
1. Determination

The Evil Mind of Dr. Muraki

Chapter 1: Determination

"The time has finally come, my dear Tsuzuki" Muraki stated with a smirk as he watched the sedated Tsuzuki twist in discomfort on his cold silver slab. Muraki approached slowly and took in the miserable, anguish look on his victim's face. "Of all my experiments, never have I waited so long and had such high hopes and soon Mr. Tsuzuki you will fulfill me in more ways than one"

"Ugh…" Tsuzuki's groggy and subconscious body tried again to twist out of its current position and once again failed. This utter helplessness caused his inner pain to well up in his eyes and instantaneously overflow.

"It's all my fault!!" Hisoka screamed at himself. "It's always my fault I'm useless!!"

"Don't worry Hisoka, we'll find him and get him back" Gushoshin attempted to comfort him although in reality, this situation was truly hopeless.

"How long ago did this happen?" demanded Tatsumi as he arrived on the scene.

"About twelve hours ago, sir" answered Gushoshin.

"Kurosaki" he called firmly.

"Twelve hours ago, Muraki captured Tsuzuki" Hisoka told him through grit teeth. "That man takes everything from me! He will _not_ get Tsuzuki!"

"Do we know why he has taken Tsuzuki?" asked Tatsumi.

"Not with absolute certainty but, with Muraki it's guaranteed that the experience won't be pleasant and Tsuzuki will be tortured and possibly lose everything that he is if we don't help him in time" replied Hisoka.

"Do we have any clues on where to start?" continued Tatsumi.

"Not really. Muraki's good at concealing himself and even better about making sure no one interferes with his plans until it's too late. So far we can say all his victims suffered that horrible fate" Hisoka's mind constantly flashed back to the time when he was alive. How being cursed wasn't his fault. The knowledge that no one was coming to save him and that Muraki prolonged his suffering on nothing more than a whim of his and ultimately took his life all in one fell swoop. That princess Tsubaki on the Queen Camille was yet another victim and Maria Wong before her. "I do have an idea though. Muraki has a friend around here. If I touch him, parts of him will flow into me and if we're really lucky I'll get something on Muraki"

"Are you sure that's wise? If this friend of Muraki's touches you you could get really hurt and be completely useless to us and get quite a bit of information you wish you'd never known. Are you ready for that?" asked Tatsumi.

"I won't let him destroy Tsuzuki the way he's destroyed so many others and after all he's done for me it's my obligation to do this as a way of payback" replied Hisoka.

'_This is why you're his partner and not me' _Tatsumi thought to himself with a small smile as they headed over to Oriya's place.

"Well if it isn't the Muraki fan club, back again so soon?" greeted Oriya upon their arrival.

"Where has he taken Tsuzuki!?" demanded Hisoka.

"What makes you think I know? I already have a full time job here, I don't have the time to baby sit Muraki all the time and unless you're here to bust me or give me your business I don't have time to play with you" replied Oriya looking like he was going to go back inside.

"Mr. Oriya, what do you owe Muraki? What is it that makes you be loyal to him? What has he given you that we, the agents of Hades can not?" asked Tatsumi.

"Well, aren't you the smooth operator, I bet the girls just love you" Oriya taunted. "What kind of deal does the angel of death want to offer me?"

"No deals, you will tell us where Muraki took Tsuzuki and everything else you know about him!!" stated Hisoka as he charged at Oriya sending them both to the ground.

"Stupid brat!" grunted Oriya as he pinned Hisoka to the ground. "First of all, I'm always on top. Secondly I'm not into guys and most importantly if you wanted to get close to me you should have gotten in line like everyone else who wants me"

'_Damn it! He's strong…I knew that he was physically strong the first time we met but he's mentally strong too! He's masking all his memories and emotions from me! I must get closer…'_ Hisoka thought as he desperately tried to free himself from Oriya's grip. Oriya easily roes to his feet and used Hisoka as shield as he spoke.

"Although I'm not into men, some of my clients might like feisty little boys like this. Is this your offer? Another whore for my brothel in exchange for information. I know this boy isn't a virgin so I won't get very much for him but, with a little training he might be worth something" said Oriya acting as if he were talking about an object rather than a person.

'_You bastard!!' _Hisoka wanted to scream as he desperately tried to decide his next move.

'_That's right, I know you were a victim to Muraki and that your first time was with him. Are you so desperate to get your partner back because you want Muraki's attention or is it that you have puppy love for your partner? Either way if you don't get him back it may very well destroy your fragile little mind' _Oriya silently taunted Hisoka.

'_He knows everything…what Muraki did to me and my power of empathy! He can give me false information and tell me things without other people knowing at this distance…If only I could get just a little bit closer!'_

"Release Kurosaki now or you won't have a brothel to run anymore" threatened Tatsumi as he raised his hand preparing to summon.

"Tatsumi! There's a lab in the next town over! Check there for Muraki! It seems to be his current home base!" Hisoka cried out. He had finally managed to wrap his hand around Oriya's exposed wrist and pull a small bit of Muraki as well as other really unwanted pieces of information from Oriya.

"Clever boy, but you're not going anywhere" stated Oriya as he stepped back into his home and shut the sliding door.

"Kurosaki!" called Tatsumi as hewhipped the sliding door open to see nothing. Oriya and Hisoka were gone.


	2. The Used Boy

Hello readers! The second chapter is finally up! I would now like to take the time to thank my 3 awesome reviewers Cysil-Requiem, blueeyesjdaly and Anne. It was thanks to you 3 that this new chapter was made possible! I would also like to announce that I now have a forum where I am taking idea suggestions for this story. I write for you readers and want to make this story very satisfying, in order to do that I need your input! You can access my forum through my profile page. It is in the general section and it's called "Anything About My Works" I am really looking forward to hearing from you and can't wait for more reviews! Now please enjoy the second chapter!

Chapter 2: The Used Boy

"Kazutaka, I'd like for you to meet your older half brother, Saki" introduced his father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said the young doctor to be as he extended his hand out to the sinister boy.

"A pleasure in deed. I'm sure we'll get along just fine" the boy smiled wickedly as he assured a pleasant relationship to his new brother and father.

Later that afternoon Kazutaka sat in his room pondering the recent news. _'Despicable, while I was being created, my father had already fooled around with another woman and had created another life before me! And now he wants his bastard to live here with us!? I mustn't blame Saki though, like me he played no part in his creation'_

"Kazutaka" the new resident called while knocking on the door.

"Yes?" replied the silver haired boy.

"I was wondering if you could show me around?" asked Saki sweetly.

"Of course" replied Kazutaka as he got up to be a good host to monster that would soon destroy everything he held dear. The tour was pretty boring until Kazutaka showed his new brother to an old, huge warehouse that no one had used in years.

"Perfect" Saki said with a smile as he laid eyes on the empty room.

"Huh?" questioned Kazutaka curiously.

"I didn't say anything" Saki lied casually and with that their first night as brother began.

As the months passed the brothers barely spoke. Kazutaka did what he could to try and welcome the outcast but Saki would always somehow manage to avoid him. One day Kazutaka finally just followed Saki to where ever it was that he went to every day. He ended up following Saki to the warehouse. It was several miles from the estate and no one ever went there.

'_Is this his club house or place that he goes to think and have some time for himself?' _Kazutaka wondered as he approached the old shack. The two doors were almost closed but a small sliver between them allowed Kazutaka to spy on his older brother.

"Cry all you want, it won't change your fate" he heard Saki say darkly followed by a horrifying squeal from a pig and finally a loud gunshot. Kazutaka watched as Saki cornered a small pig, taunted it by letting it run only a few steps just to be blocked off by the boy and then finally shot in the head. The shock had caused Kazutaka to try and run but he tripped over his own feet and his feet hit the doors as he fell.

"Kazutaka, is that you?" asked Saki calmly moments later. As Kazutaka bound to his feet he considered running but forced himself to take a deep breath and then enter the warehouse.

"Yes, it's me" he replied entering. "How did you know though?"

"You were the one who showed me this place and you try more than anyone to form a bond with me. Come here, I'll let you in on my little project" he enticed. Kazutaka gingerly made his way over to Saki. The twisted boy was on his knees beside the dead pig. He held a large knife in his hand. Kazutaka briefly saw Saki smile and fear ran its icy fingers down his back. Saki effortlessly drove the knife through the pig until it was completely sliced open. Kazutaka was sickened by the gruesome sight but managed to get on his knees beside Saki.

"Humans are no better than animals don't you think?" asked Saki. Kazutaka was very confused by the question. "See here, the heart of this pig is so similar to a human's that I bet you could replace the human heart with this one and the human would still function perfectly. "Our father is quite like the pig, taking what he wants without the fear of consequences until the shadow of his selfish actions towers over him and bids him to cower"

"You don't like our father?" asked Kazutaka trying to sound innocent.

"No, and neither do you. We both think this situation is all his fault don't we?"

"Yes, I suppose so"

"See, we're getting along already. Someday I want to become a doctor but not like father. I want to prove that we humans are no better than animals and that if ever a saintly human did exist then should they ever have a bad organ then by slaughtering a useless animal they could be saved. Will you embark on this experimentation and discovery with me? For now we'll just study animal parts. No humans till we're done with medical school" Saki assured him.

"Alright, I'll be your partner in this venture" agreed Kazutaka. Soon after Kazutaka decided they should return before anyone became worried. As he reached the door he thought for certain he heard Saki say something, something foreboding.

"Poor Kazutaka, now you've seen too much" whispered Saki.

"Did you say something?" Kazutaka tried to confirm with his own ears what he had already heard.

"No, let's get back like you said" replied Saki.

"Do you think I'm strange?" asked Kazutaka a few days later. The brothers were in Kazutaka's room and the young silver haired boy had decided to introduce his brother to his doll collection.

"No, you yourself are like a doll. So very pretty and delicate, it's only natural that you would want to be surrounded by something you are drawn too" said Saki as he gently hugged Kazutaka from behind.

"Actually, Mom is the one who gave me these dolls" replied Kazutaka uncomfortably.

"Is that so?" ended Saki as he released his brother and soon left the room.

Muraki felt the warm blood flow over his hands and slash onto his bright white coat. The moon was a gorgeous blood red and only one more thing would make it perfect. As the deed was completed Muraki looked over his shoulder to see a young boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes staring at him in sheer terror.

"Such a pretty young boy, so fragile and pale like my lovely dolls and now he's seen too much. He could almost be the same as me" Muraki muttered to himself bubbling over with pleasure as he chased the beautiful boy down, had his way with him and cursed him to a slow painful death.

"Huh?!" Muraki nearly cried out as he awoke from his slumber. "Those memories will not haunt me much longer" he declared. The nightmares of how what Saki had done to him and what he had done to Hisoka were easily connectable. Although they had different mothers it was no question those two devils were brothers. Muraki walked passed his calm and sleeping Tsuzuki over to the large tank that contained the head of his detestable brother. "Soon Saki, very soon" he cursed with a wicked smile.


	3. The Bonds Of Hatred

Hello everyone and my apologizes for the extremely late update! First of all I would like to give a huge thanks to aRocketGirl. Without her kind and constant words of encouragement this chapter never would have been posted so soon. Then of course I would like to thank my reviewers from chapter two, Anne, Anya and Arioch the fallen angel. Without your kind reviews this chapter never would have been written.

Chapter 3: The Bond of Hatred

"Grr!" Hisoka growled in frustration against his bonds. His arms were locked above his head far apart from each other. He could no longer sense his friends and had been left in this position for hours. Not only was he running out of time but so was Tsuzuki. He had no time to be held captive by some perv; and on top of being a perv he was a known friend of Muraki. Odds were the two had similar tastes and Hisoka was not about to let himself or anyone else for that matter be victimized by that doctor or his associates ever again.

"If you struggle to much you'll only hurt yourself. My clients prefer to inflict injuries on undamaged flesh. Of course you won't be meeting any clients until you've completed your training but, I doubt that will take very long at all. Behave yourself and maybe I'll ask Muraki to be your trainer, Be bad and you'll have to settle for me" Oriya's words replayed themselves over and over in Hisoka's mind. He was locked in a small room and chained to the wall. There was a bed off to the side that he couldn't reach and a small candle lighting the room beyond the bed. The room was scarily similar to the one he had been imprisoned in as a child.

'_Why am I always so helpless? Tsuzuki…' _Hisoka managed to remember when he first met Tsuzuki and how much he hated him. Then Tsuzuki looked out for him and saved him from Muraki. Time and again Tsuzuki was there for him and now it was time to return the favor. _'What kind of agent of death allows himself to be captured and held against his will?' _Hisoka demanded of himself as he again struggled to break free. The tight bonds only rewarded him with deeper wounds to his wrists. Blood heavily trickled from the torn flesh.

"I see you are the naughty type" taunted Oriya as he reentered the room. Hisoka glared at him in response. "That's an awful lot of anger" he cooed as he examined Hisoka's terribly injured wrists.

"I will get out and you will tell me where Tsuzuki is being held" stated Hisoka.

"Of course you will" replied Oriya smoothly. "You'll get out once you're trained and ready to receive clients"

"I don't have time for this!" Hisoka screamed as he again tested his restraints.

"Stop. The only thing you're accomplishing is to further hurt yourself" said Oriya. Hisoka ignored him and continued to deepen his wounds. "I said stop. Stop I say!" ordered Oriya as he slapped Hisoka hard across the face. Hisoka was stunned momentarily by the blow. "Honestly, I'm in no mood for such an undisciplined brat. Perhaps some more time to think about what the good doctor is doing to your precious partner will exhaust you into seeing things my way" and with that he left. The shock from the slap wasn't what caused Hisoka to suddenly become so docile. It was the information he received in that moment of anger.

"I sent them to the wrong place. Muraki's much closer than the next town over" Hisoka muttered to himself. _'Now if only I could get there…' _Hisoka looked to the ground in hopes of clearing his thoughts only to see a key. _'It must've fallen out of Oriya's pocket when he struck me' _he realized. Quickly Hisoka went into action. He used his feet against each other to removed his shoes and then his teeth to remove his socks. Once in bare feet, he skillfully used his toes to hang onto the key and bring it towards his mouth. From there it seemed to take forever but Hisoka managed to free his wrists. In his anger Oriya had forgotten to lock the door and Hisoka slipped out. He cautiously moved upstairs and tried to drown out the sounds he heard coming from other rooms. After ducking around a few corners he made it to the dining portion of the brothel. Then it was as easy as walking out the front door.

"Hm….Everything's going exactly as planned" mused Oriya from the shadows as he watched Hisoka make his escape. "He won't like the damage done to his wrists but I don't like him sometimes either"

"What do we do about Hisoka?" asked Gushoshin. After the vanishing of Oriya and Hisoka, Tatsumi and Gushoshin searched the restaurant/brothel from top to bottom only to find the entire place empty.

"He obviously anticipated our coming here and had planned on getting away with Kurosaki from the start. Now, we can't do anything about Kurosaki but we do have a lead on Tsuzuki. You go back and update headquarters while I check out the lead on Tsuzuki" stated Tatsumi.

"Right" replied Gushoshin as he headed back to the ministry.

"Ah the bonds of hatred. They bind us all, well us descendants of darkness that is. The brat hates me whilst I hate Saki and then Saki hates everyone and you Mr. Tsuzuki only hate yourself. Oh the lovely headache that complex could give someone. I would imagine the brat will be here soon, then we can really get started. Two brothers who share the bond of hate along with two partners who share compassion. Who will triumph I wonder. We will also see who is the better doctor won't we Saki?" Muraki said excitedly to both the bound Tsuzuki and the floating head of Saki.

'_Hisoka? What does he want Hisoka for? And why would Hisoka come here willingly? He hates Muraki but he knows he can't defeat him and isn't so much of a dumb kid to come here blindly for me' _Tsuzuki thought to himself. "Muraki! What does Hisoka have to do with anything? Haven't you tormented him enough!"

"Oh, so the drugs are finally wearing off. Soon, Mr. Tsuzuki everything will make sense but until then I want it to be a surprise. After all I've been planning this for so long it would be a huge disappointment to spoil it all by revealing everything now"

"MURAKI!"

"Ha Ha Ha, yes feel the frustration Mr. Tsuzuki! Everything is just so perfect I'm starting to think nothing could spoil it!" Muraki laughed.


	4. The Angel and Devil of Death

Hello everyone! A new chapter is finally released! I warn you all now though that it is one of my darker chapters. Next to announce is for any yaoi fans that might be reading this I have written my own original story about a gay couple trying to raise a child but events and people from the couples pasts' constantly force them to hit every bump in the road along the way. It is a comedy, my first actually and it is called "Unexpected Way of Life" if you are interested in reading it, it is posted on . It's in the manga/humor section. My screen name there is DarkPriestess2116. And finally my deepest gratitude to all those who reviewed last chapter: aRocketgirl, Anya, tatsumilover, wolfawaken, rentamiya, Dustal Gray and FireFox Vixen! Your reviews all keep this story alive (as well as my esteem as a writer!).

To tatsumilover if you are still with me: you asked if this is tsuzukixmuraki. This particular work is my dedication to the series since I made a goal to a write a fanfic for all my favorite series. Since this is a dedication I'm abiding by my personal rules for it which states that I will only update when a chapter is reviewed, I will not add any characters of my own design but if they were anywhere in the anime or manga then they are fair game and finally I will add no more to the story than what parameters were set down in the series. So since there wasn't a whole lot of open romance between Muraki and Tsuzuki this story will not contain more than a little teasing a maybe a little touching but no love scene. BUT! I also take requests from people so if you think I would be any good at writing a story dedicated to romance between Tsuzuki and Muraki I will be more than happy to write one! Only my dedication stories have my rules. If I do a story based on what someone requests than I will go by everything the requester(s) tell. I hope I answered that question (sorry for being so longwinded) and you stick with this story anyway! Thanks again for your very kind review, Dark Priestess.

Chapter 4: The Angel and Devil of Death

"Kazutaka, are you all right?" asked Saki with a nearly compassionate look on his face. The brothers had set a mouse trap days earlier and managed to catch two good size rats. Now one rat was strapped to the table they had moved into the warehouse. The rat that was strapped to the table was in perfect condition, other than having been captured in the first place. The second rat lie on the table freely but part of its body had been crushed by the trap rendering it unable to move.

"Saki, is this really humane?" asked Kazutaka.

"Of course, these two wanted the cheese we had set out. One went for it and was seriously injured while the other paid no never mind to his injured friend and tried to make off with the cheese for himself. Even though they are companions one was willing to abandon the other. Now we shall take the parts from the rat that abandoned his comrade and replace the parts in the rat that had been hurt. We are helping the worthy patient and doing the rat world a favor by riding this traitorous rat from existence and on top of that making him give back to his own society and the medical world"

"But we do not know if we will succeed in this and do we have the right to judge another's actions? What gives us the right to almost play God with these creatures?" asked Kazutaka.

"Kazutaka, this is for your benefit. I did this procedure ages ago. I'm at the level to work on pigs, sheep and cows. You're the one who has to start out small and work up to my level. I'm even being so nice as to show you how it's done so that you don't kill hundreds of these rats trying to figure out what to do. Millions of creatures must be sacrificed in order for science to move forward and by learning how to be a doctor we earn the right to play God with those weaker than us. God would have many people die horrible deaths but we doctors intervene and prolong their life and evening take away the pain that our so called kind God was testing them with. God should live in fear because his powers are weakening in the face of science. But if you aren't brave enough to step up to this challenge and get your hands dirty then there's the door and do not seek me out again. I only have time for those willing to go above and beyond what they are originally called upon to do"

"I can do it" stated Kazutaka firmly.

"Then let's begin" replied Saki excitedly. "You make the first incision. Right along one side of the back bone."

Kazutaka did as he was instructed. The rat screamed a scream that only the most evil of monsters ever hear. It was a scream of pain and sorrow beyond any words in existence that could bring the feeling justice. "Now use your fingers to open him up and then cut out the collar and shoulder bones."

'I'm sorry' Kazutaka apologized silently as he removed the rat's bones. Saki guided Kazutaka's wrist so that the rat would still be alive after its bones had been removed. Then Saki himself reached in and with his lightest touch pulled out some of the rats' ribs as if he were snapping toothpicks.

"There now open up our patient." Ordered Saki. The wounded rat lay on its side so Kazutaka opened up its belly instead of its back. "Our patient requires a new heart and luckily him he has a donor." Hours later the rat that was injured had a new heart which somehow managed to keep it alive but it squeaked in pain nearly more hideous than the now dead victim or "donor" as Saki had put it.

"I'm proud of you Kazutaka. You've proven to be worth my time after all. There are many things I will teach you now" stated Saki as he embraced his brother warmly. Saki seemed content with the embrace after what seemed like a second operation to Kazutaka. Saki's hands were soaked in rats' blood and now that warm blood was smeared on his back. The suffering of the rats' gave Saki such a thrill and pleasure that Kazutaka was nearly horrified. Eventually the embrace was broken. "Come, we don't want to be late for dinner tonight. I'm told we're having steak. I prefer mine rare, how do you like yours cooked Kazutaka?" as Saki looked back at his brother he noticed him staring at the rats with a look of sincere pity. "Really now, he needs his rest and we're disturbing him, brother"

Kazutaka snapped back to reality at the word "Brother". "You go on, I'll clean up here"

"Very well" shrugged Saki.

'_Brother…it seems only fitting that we mirror each other. You are the Devil's demon set upon this Earth to bring a horrible death to a rat merely trying to save its own life after it knew there was no hope for his comrade. I am an agent of God, an angel that will end this poor creature's suffering. What could be worse than not only being caught for trying to live, but used in the experiments of a human child in an inhumane way. Now it will recover but with the knowledge that its friend had to die and it lives only to amuse we humans who caused it pain in the first place. Don't worry your suffering ends now' _thought Kazutaka as he took the scalpel and plunged it through the heart of the rat they had so heartlessly tried to save. With a final shrill squeak both rats laid dead on the table.

"Now you have the right idea" stated Saki. Kazutaka jumped at the realization that his brother had not left him alone. "Once something has served its purpose it no longer has value and would only burden us in the future by needing rehabilitation, food and a new rat to try and survive with. You make me very pleased Kazutaka" as he said this he embraced Kazutaka once again, this time from behind. "Soon you'll see what our true purpose in this world is…" he whispered in his brothers' ear.

'_Saki, what exactly are we?'_ wondered Kazutaka who then realized that horrible as what they had just done he felt overjoyed at Saki's odd praises and ways of affection. Two things no other person would give him even if he was as pure as virgin snow.


	5. Revealing The Experiment

Hello everyone! I have some very exciting news to announce! I finally have my own website! I've waited years to make a website all on my own and that day has finally come, mind you it's not as grand as I'd hoped it would be but it's a very good start I think. On my website you will be able to check out all my works on the web. So far you can see pictures of me and my travels around the world, videos from the places around the world I've visited, my original writings and coming soon my own video blog. I also hope if everything turns out as I hope that I will be able to make a music video worthy of viewing! You can get to my site by visiting my profile page here and clicking on the link. Feel free to leave comments on my website or my works. You can also contact me through my website if you have any questions or requests. You can also find my AMV's on my site. I really hope you'll check it out and leave me more of your super nice comments. Since I'm pretty new to the video part of the internet I could use all the encouragement I can get. Now I give my undying gratitude to the reviewers of last chapter : midnight13731 and aRocketgirl you two are the best!

Chapter 5: Revealing the Experiment

Hisoka huffed as he ran. His chest burned and his feet sent shrill cries of agony up his legs. Despite the pain he was in and how tired his body was he could not stop. He was so close to where Muraki and Tsuzuki were. So close to saving his partner and even if he couldn't defeat Muraki he could spite him by taking Tsuzuki back before any damage could be done.

"I assume the brat will be arriving very soon Mr. Tsuzuki. Then I will clue you in on my grand experiment. But it's only fair if the boy is here too since he's involved. This way I also don't have to explain my genius to you twice" stated Muraki as he patiently watched Tsuzuki from his desk. Several papers were laid out in front of him and Muraki had briefly reviewed his research tactics. Tsuzuki had monitored Muraki's comings and goings. He left every now and then to a room behind him but never stayed for more than a half hour. This spying was difficult for Tsuzuki considering he could only see Muraki by straining his neck and back up. At all other times he was either looking at the ceiling or a head Muraki referred to as "Saki" from his angled side vision.

"Hisoka's stronger now. He won't let you have your way with him." Tsuzuki said almost as a challenge.

"But I have you and now know how to manipulate that disgustingly beautiful friendship you two share." Muraki replied coolly.

"TSUZUKI!" screamed the familiar voice of Hisoka. His body was physically burning from the pain of being pushed so hard but now his mind and soul felt like they had just been splashed with sulfuric acid. There was malice in this place far worse than Muraki's. Muraki may have been the reason why his mind was enraged but something much more sinister was penetrating his very soul. He stopped at the entrance unable to move out of sheer pain but he called for his partner. The sooner he could rescue Tsuzuki the faster relief would come to take away all his pain.

"Hisoka! Don't come down here!" Tsuzuki tried to warn weakly.

"It's far too late now Mr. Tsuzuki. It's too late for you and given his timing he must be hurting on all levels. No one can escape if their mind, body, heart, and soul are all in pain. Please be patient" Muraki cooed trying to contain his excitement as he headed towards a door within Tsuzuki's side vision.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki screamed as soon as Muraki opened the door. He hoped his message would reach Hisoka on an emotional level since he could not say all he wanted.

'Tsuzuki!' Hisoka thought happily. His partner was alive and waiting for him. Now he just needed the strength to reach him. Wave after wave of burning pain washed over him, refusing to dull. He could hear Tsuzuki's voice but he could not sense anything about him due to the horrible and overwhelming malice.

"You poor thing. You look as if you're in sweet agony. So close to your dear Tsuzuki but in too much pain to help him" Muraki half heartily pitied.

"Muraki" Hisoka hissed. The doctor's voice had brought him back from his consuming trance.

"Since you've done so well to get here all by yourself, I'll let you see him" said Muraki almost praising as he grabbed Hisoka's arm and pulled him in front of him. Muraki forced Hisoka to walk in front of him with his arm twisted behind his back. Hisoka fought him a little but he was too weak to really be a threat and he knew deep down he would see Tsuzuki faster if he just temporarily cooperated.

The two were back mere minutes after Muraki had left Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki felt a stab in his chest as soon as he saw Hisoka. He was so happy to see his young friend but it pained him to see him suffer. Muraki reached for a pair of ringed chains coming from the ceiling a few feet from where Tsuzuki had been strapped down. Muraki easily put Hisoka's hands in the cuffs despite his body's sad attempt to resist.

"Now that everyone is present I will happily inform you of the grand experiment you are about to part take in" Muraki announced gleefully. He stood next to the glass container holding Saki's head almost as proudly as he would take the stage to receive some prestigious award. "This here is my half brother Saki. Despite getting along in the past we had a falling out and Saki ended up like this. We've both always wondered who was the better doctor and I feel cheated since he was taken from me at such a young age. I think the only way to settle our dispute is to have a final face off. But Saki will need a body if he's going to take me on and I want this to be an equal battle. After examining you both your bodies are perfect. Mr. Tsuzuki's body was nearly indestructible even in life. Now my own body is nearly on par so after all my research and waiting I can finally use the body of Mr. Tsuzuki to resurrect my poor brother. Once Saki is resurrected our match will begin. I have in this very lab a poison that will affect those who work even after death. The boy will be one of the lucky two who will be worked on to settle our dispute. The other cadaver to be should arrive shortly but he would never appreciate my genius so there's no sense in waiting for him to arrive. By the end of this night my finest work will be complete and my two favorite agents of death will have front row seats to it all!" Muraki laughed and just oozed with his excitement as the minutes counting down to the main event ticked away.


End file.
